


Broken Arm 🏨

by unsp00kable



Series: My Prompt Book 💕 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angsty In Some Places, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Soft In Some Places, Temporary Amnesia, a dash of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “Do you call all your patients ‘love?’”Yuuri knit his eyebrows together confused before chuckling as he realized what was going on.“Vitya I think you’re confused.”Victor blushed, trying to hide it behind his styrofoam cup to save face from being called the intimate diminutive of his name by his Super Ultra Cute™️ nurse.He recovered quickly, smiling impossibly brighter.“Wow at least take me to dinner first before calling me Vitya, da?”





	Broken Arm 🏨

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine but these characters ain’t 
> 
> Also take note I’m not a medical professional (yet)  
> I don’t even know how this one shot got so long so I had to post this before I made it l o n g e r

Yuuri has to admit, he is a little upset. He gets it’s in Victor’s nature to push himself too far sometimes. Especially given the fact that this is his season returning to the ice after taking last season off to be Yuuri’s coach. But Yuuri wished Victor would’ve told him how unwell he’d been feeling instead of finding out the hard way. 

 

He had just sat down on the bench, meaning to untie his skates but was too distracted by the magnificent sight in front of him. 

 

Watching Victor skate still took his breath away. The way the blades on his skates sliced through the air like hot knives through butter and his hair danced all on its own captivated him. 

 

Yuuri’s favorite part of watching Victor skate though was the expressions on his face. He was a true performer, face and body portraying the story the music writes. So when Victor turned to do a jump, face wincing in pain, Yuuri was up and already to the barriers before Victor even fell. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe, vision tunneling as he watched his fiancé curl in on himself, cringing in pain. 

 

Ice shards flew as Yuuri slid to a stop, on his knees by Victor’s side in a heartbeat. 

 

“Victor?” his voice shook a he looked over his body for any visible injury that his untrained eyes could see. 

 

When he got to Victor’s face he could feel panic set in, breaking through adrenaline as he seen Victor’s face twist through blurry eyes. 

 

“Yuuriiiiii,” he groaned through a clenched jaw, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

Yuuri bit his lip, willing himself not to spiral completely. Victor needed him.

 

“I’m right here! Are you hurt? What hurts?”

 

The two could hear the commotion of the on staff medics rushing onto the ice. Yuuri was terrified at Victor’s lack of answers, knowing Victor wouldn’t say anything if it was bad. 

 

Yuuri carefully tried to cradle a pale Victor on to his lap but choked when he shrieked in pain at being moved. 

 

The medics carefully took Victor off of his lap as he looked on- hating how much pain his love was in. Before the gurney was lifted to be transported to the hospital, Victor reached a shaking hand towards Yuuri, palming his cheek. His eyes were unfocused as their eyes linked but even so he made sure to give Yuuri a weak smile, which looked more like a grimace than anything. 

 

_ Everything is going to be okay. _

 

Yuuri turned his face slightly, refusing to break eye contact, kissing Victor’s heart line before he was lifted away. He watched them load Victor into the ambulance after giving a cursory examination before he typed in the name of the specific St.Petersburg hospital in his phone’s map. 

 

-

 

When he arrived at the emergency room Yuuri’s heart broke as the head nurse informed him that Victor had been rushed into the operating room upon arrival for emergency surgery. 

 

He paced the waiting room, having texted their friends to keep them in their thoughts and prayers. Surprisingly, Mila, Georgi, and Yurio came to wait with him. 

 

“We were all getting fitted for costumes and I didn’t have a ride home. Now I’m stuck in this place with you idiots because the old man fell,” Yurio grumbled, nose in his phone feigning annoyance despite the nervous jiggling of his legs. 

 

Yuuri felt a little better at that. He wasn’t the only one freaking out. The questions of what Victor injured and whether he will be fine was weighing on all of their minds. Furthermore, there was just one more question Yuuri wasn’t prepared to think about.

 

_ Can he bounce back?  _

 

_ Will Victor skate again?  _

 

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin as a blond woman in scrubs called Victor’s name as she passed through the double doors separating the corridor from the waiting room. 

 

He walked towards her, almost afraid of the update she had on Victor’s condition.

 

He nervously read her name on her badge: Yulia Zamolodchikova, MS 

 

“Hello, are you Yuuri Katsuki for Victor Nikiforov?”

 

Yuuri felt his bottom lip wobble with a simple yes. 

 

“Okay, then I will fill you in on his injuries and the procedure. Victor fractured the humerus in his right arm just above his elbow into quite a few pieces. So we performed an ORIF, realigned all the pieces by internal fixation using plates and screws...”

 

All this information flew by Yuuri. He was glad it wasn’t Victor’s legs, hips, or knees, but he was still holding his breath for what he really needed to hear. 

 

“...everything went smoothly and he’s doing fine.” 

 

Yuuri went dizzy with the relief that flooded through him. 

 

“Victor’s okay?” He asked one more time, just to make sure he heard her correctly. 

 

Dr. Zamolodchikova smiled at him sharkishly, “yes, he’s been in recovery for a bit now so it should be okay to walk you back to his room.” 

 

She turned on her heel, swiping her ID at the door. Yuuri looked around, noticing Victor’s three other guests had circled around Yuuri and the surgeon to hear the news. 

 

Mila smiled at him, “Go ahead Yuuri, we will go grab some food and drop some off for you too. Text us when or if it’s okay for us to visit him.” 

 

Yuuri nodded before nearly jogging to catch up to Dr. Zamolodchikova’s brisk pace. 

 

-

 

When he entered the room, Victor was cocooned in white bed sheets with a morphine drip in one arm. He darted to the chair closest to the bed, gently reaching for Victor’s left hand. 

 

Yuuri had forgotten he wasn’t alone, looking towards the door when a nurse joined the surgeon in the tiny room. 

 

“Here’s his ring,” she handed it to him in a tiny zip lock bag, “we thought it was too precious to stow away with his other belongings...including his skates.” 

 

Yuuri giggles at that, a weird garble of a laugh since his mind is still racing a hundred miles per hour. 

 

“He should be awake soon, but fair warning he might be loopy. It’s a normal reaction to the anesthesia and the morphine. If the pain medication dosage is uncomfortable just buzz the nurses” the nurse rattled off as they both left the room.

 

“Will do, thank you guys” Yuuri said, eyes trained on his sleeping beauty.

 

They shut the door behind them, leaving the two skaters alone. 

 

Yuuri let out a woosh of air, resting his forehead on the bed railing. He nearly dozed off until he heard the bed sheets rustle. Sitting up, he was met with a lazy smile that was growing maddeningly slow. 

 

“How are you feeling Victor?” 

 

“I’m doing okay, thank you for asking.” 

 

Yuuri ran his hand through his hair plastering a smile on his face,“I was so worried about you, I think I scared the staff.”

 

“How odd, guess you never get used to it huh,” Victor cleared his throat, “would you mind getting me some water?”

 

“Sure thing love.”

 

Feeling a bit weirded out by Victor’s comment, he grabbed the pitcher in the room and poured a cup for his fiancé before handing it to him.

 

Victor beamed at him, murmuring a thank you. 

 

“Do you call all your patients ‘love?’” 

 

Yuuri knit his eyebrows together confused before chuckling as he realized what was going on. 

 

“Vitya I think you’re confused.”

 

Victor blushed, trying to hide it behind his styrofoam cup to save face from being called the intimate diminutive of his name by his Super Ultra Cute™️ nurse. 

 

He recovered quickly, smiling impossibly brighter. 

 

“Wow at least take me to dinner first before calling me Vitya,  _ da? _ ”

 

The blush that creeped up Yuuri’s neck while he refilled the pitcher with fresh water only stroked Victor’s ego. He tried really hard to contain his laughter at this goofy dopey Victor, but he was just too much. Knowing Victor won’t believe any of this happened when the drugs are out of his system, Yuuri stealthily set his phone to record Victor from the sink near the door. 

 

He sat back down next to the inclined bed, knowing he was probably in shot of the camera. 

 

Realizing he only had one hand to work with, Victor just  _ let go _ of the cup in his clutch in favor of grabbing Yuuri’s hand. He jerked and hissed as the cup landed in his lap, ice water spilling on his sheets. 

 

Yuuri jumped out of his seat, “Ah, hold on I’ll grab some paper towels!” 

 

Wad of paper towels in hand he began patting Victor’s lap down, face pinking even deeper as he peeled back the sheets to get his gown. 

 

He chanced a glance at Victor’s face since he’d gone silent. That was a big mistake. 

 

“You’re really pretty.” 

 

“Oh! U-uh thank you,” he stood up from where he was nearly bent over Victor’s lap, the hungry look from him not going unnoticed,“you’re pretty gorgeous yourself.”

 

Victor sat back against his propped up pillows, gazing at Yuuri as if he was the moon and the stars. 

 

“What’s your name?” He asked dreamily. 

 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri answered, lost once again in the swells of his heart from that man. 

 

“You look familiar,” he sat up, always drawn to Yuuri even when he’s doped up and out of his mind.

 

“Oh? Do I?”

 

“Yeah. You look like my next boyfriend.” 

 

“Hmmm,” Yuuri thought l, deciding to have a little fun, “ not exactly.”

 

Victor didn’t miss a beat despite the seemingly indirect rejection, “Is there a girl in your life? A lover? Ex lover?”

 

He reached for Yuuri’s hand. 

 

“Not exactly, I’m engaged.” 

 

Victor’s eyes zeroed in on the ring resting on Yuuri’s finger. He tapped his chin, humoring Yuuri with his near scowl at the gleaming gold band.

 

“Aw Victor don’t be so jealous of yourself,” Yuuri took pity on his fiancé. 

 

Victor’s eyes widened comically, “myself?”

 

Yuuri nodded smiling the smile on reserve for Victor only; that’s when the tears started. 

 

Hot streaks of salt water rode down Victor’s cheeks as he clenched his jaw with the force of emotion. 

 

“W-we’re engaged? Are you sure?” 

 

Yuuri huffed a breath, tilting his head as he felt his breath quicken, “ I promise love, see here’s your ring that matches mine,” he presents Victor with his ring, dropping it in his palm. 

 

The silver headed man gripped the ring sniffling as he motioned for Yuuri to come closer. 

 

“Are you sure Yuuri? This isn’t a joke is it?”

 

Yuuri leaned forward, lips grazing his forehead.

 

Yuuri smiled, “no joking going on here,” he pecked his love’s nose. 

 

“I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!” 

 

The Japanese man laughed at his fiancé’s whisper-yelling, wiping the tears from Victor’s face. 

 

“I used to be so  _ lonely _ and to find out that I’m engaged- especially to someone as amazing as  _ you _ -,” Victor kisses Yuuri’s ring, “I promise you Yuuri Katsuki I am going to love you so fiercely and so wholly just as you deserve...” 

 

Watching Victor’s expressions throughout his speech will be an experience Yuuri will never forget. His eyes were drooping with fatigue but that didn’t stop the fiery look of love in them as he held Yuuri’s gaze. 

 

“I love you so  _ much  _ Victor and I too promise to love and to cherish you but for now,” he pets Victor’s hair, “you need to rest my love.” 

 

“...don’t want to...you’re too pretty to look away…”

 

“Shhhh I’ll be here when you wake up,” Yuuri assures him, smiling as the Russian finally drifted off. 

 

He gently rose from his chair, smiling as he saved the video he recorded before sitting back down and drifting off himself.

 

Not even an hour later Mila, Georgi, and Yurio knocked lightly on the door before coming in with the food Yuuri was promised. 

 

“Looks like we took too long,” Mila whispered as she broke out her phone, snapping a pic of the two lovebirds with their hands somehow intertwined. 

She posted the picture to instagram, calming the nerves of their friends, family, and fans.

“Maybe if  _ somebody  _ drove the speed limit unlike a dying hag,” Yurio quipped but there was no fire behind it. Not that he’d openly talk about it, but he was worried for Victor and now that he can see for himself that “Russia’s National Treasure” was in one piece he could relax. 

 

Mila and Georgi looked at the youngest of the three, soft as they seen right through him; at the proof that Yurio  _ does  _ have a heart. 

 

Georgi dared to give Yurio’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, “At least I can drive.” 

 

The two eldest giggled at Yurio’s dirty glare as they left the food on the nightstand and closed the door softly behind them. 

-

 

The next day Victor woke up feeling like himself, the OR concoction and morphine mix wearing off as he was weaned onto prescription painkillers. 

 

He was so happy to see Yuuri, apologizing over and over for not mentioning the migraine he’d been hiding the morning before.

 

“I wish you’d stayed off the ice if you weren’t feeling well, but there’s nothing that can be done now. As your fiancé I want to help take care of you but I can’t do that if you don’t let me in.”

 

Victor leaned in, kissing his Yuuri, blinking back tears. 

 

“I know it’s hard for you Victor but we are a team now, you don’t have to bottle things up and be on your own anymore; no matter what it is.” 

 

“I know,” he nodded, feeling a hot tear escape, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Yuuri kisses his eyelids, “wanna see something funny while we wait for your discharge?” 

 

The older of the two nodded, giving a weak smile as he sniffled. Yuuri carefully got into bed with Victor per his request, pressing play to the portion of the day Victor has no recollection of. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> How many of y’all recognized my OC Yulia? 😉


End file.
